


Might As Well (Don't Think I Won't)

by firefall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefall/pseuds/firefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos and declarations of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well (Don't Think I Won't)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated fluff.
> 
> I don't own anyone portrayed in this fic.

As Zayn carefully pressed the needle to the sensitive skin on Harry’s hip, he heard the younger boy take a hissing breath through his teeth.  Zayn just bit his lip, concentrating on getting the letters straight.  “Hang in there,” he soothed his friend, pausing long enough to tap a finger against Harry’s quivering tummy.  “It won’t be long.  And then you can do me.”

“Okay.”  Harry’s low voice was rough, pain bleeding out around the edges of his words.  The tattoo gun moved closer and closer to his hip bone, Zayn pressing in a _Might_ and an _As_ to the tanned skin.  Just as the older boy started on the last word – _Well_ – he heard a little sniffle above his head.  His eyes widening, Zayn lifted his head in surprise to see Harry gripping the sheets with one hand and swiping at his eyes with the other.

“Are you _crying_?” Zayn asked in disbelief, more out of confusion than mockery.  “It’s not like you’ve never done this before!”

“Shut up…it just hurts,” Harry forced out, his bottom lip trembling and a light pink rising in his cheeks.  “They normally give me a towel to bite on.”

“Do you want me to go grab one, mate?” Zayn asked carefully, fighting back a fond smile when Harry stubbornly shook his head.  Then he wondered aloud, unable to help himself, “Do you always cry when you get inked?”

Sniffing again, Harry whispered vehemently, “ _No_.  You think I’d do that at the parlors?” 

“But here…” Zayn trailed off.

A tiny smile pulled at the corner of Harry’s mouth, denting his dimple into his cheek, and he reached over to gently rub his thumb against Zayn’s scruff.  “But here it’s you,” he said simply.

A happy warmth spread through Zayn’s body and he leaned forward to blow cool air across the red, irritated skin, making Harry let out a little contented sigh.  “Yeah,” he breathed, pressing the needle back to his hip.  “It’s just me.”


End file.
